Kaleidoscope
by RoyalBlueXCherryPink
Summary: Because that's what her life was; a brilliant coloring coming in together to form that fake beauty of life. No matter what, in the end her life was now a part of a beautiful fiction. And no one can understand that. SI OC.
1. Written Destiny

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anyone in its universe… but not from lack of wanting._

_My first Harry Potter Fanfic. Please understand that this story may have some grammar and spelling mistakes because English is only my second language and I still haven't found a Beta for it._

_It is a self-insirt story. Please read and review, every lessons here and there is fine but please do not be mean.  
><em>

* * *

><p>I took in a stiff gulp of <em>wonderful<em> oxygen as I forcefully shifted my blurry sight at the pair of bright green – which I'm very certain were a pair of eyes – staring back at me. Though my vision was blurry and my senses were beyond dull, like I was in some kind of a very realistic trance. I do manage to make rational thoughts, like the fact that this was wrong; this was so beyond very wrong.

This was not supposed to happen!

I died.

Falling down in a lake, pushed by non other then my _dearest sister who knew that I can't swim_!

_The joy loves bring._ I deadpanned.

And only to discover, that I was somehow being _mashed_ into a _newborn_ baby...

Someone up there was laughing at my fate.

...~...~...

After 3 months of total horror and multiple panic-attacks while I was not asleep, I finally admit what happens to me… three months… to be fair my situation is odd _and_ unlikely. After all, who expect to die and be reincarnated into non other then Harry Potter's twin sister?

And of course having all the memory of an old life – where you died – intact in your brain was not that fascinating, per-say.

As I said before, odd…

The first time finding out gave me a minny heart attack, which in turn gives me a few charm attacks from my beloved red head mother; end up giving me more panic attack, of course.

Well, at least she's beautiful as the book insist.

And oh, the charms were only meant for healing. Woopsie.

Other thing I found out was that all the people around me, (3 to be exact) they hardly look anything like the movie. They look more... fiction like, as the book describe them. For example, Lily Potter (nee Evens) was _beautiful_. James was not that far behind with the Black family good and arrogant looks. But still, I _have_ to say that Lily was exceedingly pretty.

Harry Potter was just plain adorable.

Of course with all the blowing bubbles and the messy black hair with all his cute sleeping faces (if we were not officially infants _that_ would have been a creepy and stalk-ish speech) he was just so cute!

Oh, and his eyes! Yes, they were just that pretty!

…

I want one… Come on! I've been such a good girl! I eat my veggie… soup! (Ew) I deserve them too! Right? If only I can have one peep at anything that could reflect me…

I still haven't found out if I have those pretty eyes or not because I was still not allowed to be near any form of mirrors… No fair… And I would not judge gene wise as I found out by now that my hair is dark red. Yes, even though scientist insists that a child is more likely to have black hair if one of said child's parents has black, but look at me! I look like a crawling bloody tomato!

And I won't judge by past life either. As I knew, Amy Summers (Who I'm very sure I still am) has blonde hair and blue eyes; Evangeline Lily Potter has a crimson colored hair.

Yes, _Evangeline Lily_ Potter.

… Great name?

Just guest which _rat_ named me.

Lovely, really.

The Potter household was a wonderful place compare to my old one. With all the laughing and the cheering, I could almost forget that we were living in a house protected by a barrier, the key in a hand of a soon to be traitor. I also almost forget that in a year, this will be all over. Lastly, I utterly didn't care that I was practically throne back more than 35 years in a different dimension.

I was getting a bit too attracted to the Potter family and I know it.

For my past 19 years of living. I never once regret my choices; I think it over and always made sure I would never. Not when our father left with our eldest brother as his heir, not when my mother died in cancer, not when I graduate at such a young age and lack the affection of my sisters.

But when my sisters point out all of this when I was about to fell in the lake…

I'll admit, I regret not protecting what was left of my family and friends. And I found myself refusing to hate my sisters despite the things they had done. I have a good 3 months to think those thoughts over though, and go for the conclusion that I would never again put my own ambition or independence before my precious people. Nor would I allow myself to make such a blind mistake again by hurting people because of my own ignorance in our relationship. May it be, friends or siblings.

I'd finally processed what my _mother_ meant when she told me that though knowledge, success and independence were a lot of things, they were hardly everything a human need. I was stupid and brash, I was always so confident with myself and my decisions that I failed to see what was close.

When I say I would do something, I do it. When I say I would not, I do not. That was something firm on my personality, I don't betray myself. Until of course, I woke up and realized I was hurting the ones I was suppose to protect…

The Potters were my new chance, and I was quickly losing them, day by day.

And as always, there was nothing I could do about it.

.*...*.

When my father's best-friends first came for a visit; I was 5 months old… And lash out at Peter Pettigrew… my god father… who was not really as chubby as I always imagine him to be but never the less, a coward.

Totally out of my own logical mind, that once…

And it was clearly announced that I despise my god-father. I cling to Sirius and Remus (after being totally star-struck for a minute or so) of course. That was also the day they informed us, ignorant infant – one who will defeat their most feared dark lord while still being an infant, and the other who was mentally a teenage business graduate, not that they need to know – that Sirius was Harry's new Godfather. And after much consideration, Sirius was also my god father… Peter was my god mother.

Kidding. I have two god-fathers instead of a god-mother. So does Harry, Remus and Sirius.

… The lucky little…

Harry made a _glamorous_ introduction wetting himself on our God-_daddy_. Yes, good times…

"Oh, bloody hell!" Mumbled Sirius, which earned him a nice whack at the head by the red-head monst- I mean mother. "Lily!"

"Do not curse near your Godson Sirius, you're corrupting him." Mum reasoned calmly.

"There 5 months old…" He mumbled pouting. _Pouting!_

That's when a, as British people would say, _brilliant_ idea hit my head.

"B'a'dy-H'l… H'y… Heeee'y" I spoke out, giving an innocent, confuse poker face. Yes, as much embarrassing as it sounds, I, someone who declare herself somewhat intelligent, has trouble _talking_. Give me a break! I'm 5 months old! Then again, I suppose it's for the better good as it may somehow influence me to grow up with a British accent, I don't suppose it would be efficient for me to grow up among people who spoke no American, and still end up with the accent.

But somehow, I have a_ fabulous _feeling that I _will_ grow up with the American accent.

That's when I notice the heavy atmosphere, so I took my chance and look up to find that Sirius Black was having a meek expression, Peter and James… _Father_ looked horror struck and Remus and Mother… were giving a demonic aura out.

… Was that their magic core darken because I _purposefully_ get Sirius in trouble by _accident_?

Too bad I didn't get to find out as Sirius dash to the kitchen with two very, very pissed off people following him. Peter timidly tried to hold me as father was busy holding Harry.

… I scratch his face as hard as my 5 months old body let me.

*..

Our family didn't go out much, that's one thing for sure, and I totally understand why. However, in the rare occasion when we _did_ had an outing, dad always made extra effort for security and fun...Though I'll have to admit, after seeing him wrapping my dearest – physically 5 minutes – elder brother with an invisible cloak, he was a _wee bit_ paranoid.

Not that our mum was any different as she has already shop for a material of a dress I has to wear for my 11th birthday, the year of Hogwarts, as she put it. She brought an emerald material that matches the bright green of her and Harry's eyes, and all this for a simple fact because she believes a girl is to be prepared, not like most boy… I won't be surprise if it was her advice to dad, wrapping my brother with the cloak I mean…

Speaking of invisible cloaks!

I wasn't really surprise when dad told God-daddy Sirius to help him hunt down a time-turner, in fact, I was quite please with myself…

As a mentally teenage baby, I rarely cried nor yearn for my parent's attention – not before and certainly not now – but when I _do_ cry. They _know_ I mean _business_. And yes, I was hogging the cloak all to myself and watch my hand disappear and reappear for the pass month. At the end, Harry got the cloak and I got a silver time turner! (Which I was still too young to use) Too bad I can't do the same for the Marauder Map.

But I stop hogging the clock in favor of watching the beautiful time turner among the jewelry mom pick out for me. Nobody questioned my motive or why dad has got the idea to get me the time turner. Potter's were just meant to cause mayhem one way or another so no one questioned when a Potter baby took a time turner in return for the invisible cloak.

It was good business.

But I would fully admit that I notice dad feels a bit guilty about giving one of his children such a great gift - Deathly hollow there! - and did not give anything to the other, so, as a Potter I just _has_ to have something that could cause mayhem.

Anyway, it has also been a while since we've last visited Dumbledore.

Yes him, the old-man who always has the twinkly I-know-you-but-I-am-too-nice-to-tell look on his eyes. As much as I doubt he knows, I still have the tiny feeling that he was somehow roaming around my mind, though I made sure to close my eyes and look away anytime he did seems way to interested (meaning all the time), not that he was sadistic enough to start ligi-lemon-ing an infant.

I didn't particularly dislike him, just really uncomfortable around him.

Today, I agree, was also quite eventful. After all the chatting (totally one sided, of course), crawling and destroying some potions with the innocence of an infant, we were all set to go home… and apparently the hiding-the-chosen-boy thing was getting a bit more serious now. That's when they handed the things they were sure we would need in the future to the wise old-man. Including the jewel box and the invisible cloak.

Of course even dad gapped when mom easily pry the dissap- ergh… _invisible _cloak away from my grip so they could let Dumbledore keep it for safety measure in case they, I don't know, maybe die!

Yes, as much as I hate to admit it, the soon to happen event of James and Lily's dead was effecting me more then I usually let myself to be affected. That was unacceptable, I need to _think._ I need time and space… and a diaper change.

Oh and by the way._ Thank You_ diaper changing magic. And _damn you _impossible to control infant body!

Dumbledore _adored_ us. Not only us, the most unusually twin in the world but _us_, the Potters. No wonder Harry always get away with all the disasters he – is going to – cause.

I wonder how I'm going to come up in the next 11 years… I mean of course there was way more than enough chance I would die in the hand of what's-his-face. Harry's parents did die. And what's keeping the fudging-mold from killing me?

… I don't know.

Sucks…

At least I got my eyes. Well yes, I _have _my eyes but I'm just saying I was afraid that they would not be there as I wanted… I mean, they were normal but I just never see them… Oh you get what I mean!

W...*,*...W

Before I knew it, our birthday passed.

Still nothing I can do.

It was October.

Still useless as ever…

It was the night.

I have _never_ been more scared in my life.

... . ...

"_It's him Lily, it's him! Take the children and run! I'll hold him back. Take the children and run!"_

I only slightly remember it. Though I have a great feeling it'll be much clearer then how Harry ever remembered it. But I guess it was for the best that Harry was still an infant. It was not something _marvelous _to see for someone who can wrap their head around it.

Lil- mum, knowing she has no more time quickly wrap me with a blanket and hide me near my crib. _Begging_ me not to cry, I didn't.

When she went over to harry, I heard laughter.

… Let's just say it was not the best day of my life.

I mean sure, it was always such a great fun when the _Bloody-Dark-Lord_ waltzed into your home and star Avada Kadavra-ing people. Namely your parents.

It was time like this when I desperately want those trick-words to make bunnies appear instead of killing people, again, namely your parents.

Then again, that wouldn't be very dark lord-ish would it?

"_Not my children! Not Harry! Please not them!"_

"_Move girl, at least I let you keep the other one."_

"_No! Not Harry! Kill me instead" _I froze. I _**froze!**_ "_Not Harry!" …_ No… way...

I guess I passed out after the green light and mum's scream… damn. It was still a wonder even to me that I didn't cry at all or a bigger wonder that the frigging dark lord didn't see me at all with all the blankets.

He must be getting old…

I couldn't care-less when people came Hagrid , Sirius. I just stay quiet, doing my best to collect my numb thoughts.

Voldemort kill them.

Of course, there was just that little I could do. It was practically impossible to change that, I suppose. The history was written long before we were even born. And as much as I hate to admit it, James and Lily's dead was a big part of why Harry survived and stand on to defeat Voldemort.

But _Voldemort… _That _monster_ killed them.

How much can my existence change…? What if I was somehow the reason why Harry failed…? How could I possibly be any better influence when Harry could already success without me? And Hogwarts? Am I even brave enough to be there _knowing_ what would happen? Would I destroy the chance of Harry's success there? _Why _do I end up in this family?

… It seems like all this thought just pour in after actually witnessing death.

Voldemort _killed_ them!

I _hate _the stupid snake!

I knew. It needed to happen, and there was absolutely _nothing_ I could have done about it. And it still hurts.

… What about my role in Harry's life?

_But_, there _must_ be something I could do.

I guess too much thinking was not the best for an infant as I soon dosed off.

H+E

When I woke up, I expected to wake at the Dursleys household, as long as everything ends up right, that is.

And yes, yes we did end up with the Dursleys.

I turned my head a little inside the cramped basket to see Harry was peacefully sleeping. Looking very peaceful and innocent… At the background, I could faintly hear Petunia and Vernon arguing about something, probably about keeping us or sending us to orphanage… or just to throw us out the street if they have anything to say about it.

I ignore the argument as I already knew how it'll turn out. Instead I look over to my older slash younger brother who was still asleep.

How long has we've been asleep?

If there was even any event or committee about who get to keep us and who get to ignore us *cough* Dumbledore *cough* then we totally sleep through it.

Is that normal?

Nope.

Someone definitely drug us.

Drug us, infants.

Wizards _are_ crazy…

And Harry, sweet, innocent, beautiful baby Harry does not deserve this…

"Oh look! The freak's carbon-copy is awake!" said the (strangely) blonde – horse like – women. I could recall from the story as Petunia.

And I was the carbon copy.

Joy.

"We are not keeping them! Who knows what they would turn out like, their freak of a parents?" Said the man I assume to be Vernon.

"Well yes! I certainly don't want that either! But you know that if we do anything it will be our head on the chopping board!" Petunia shouted back. "The stupid law just does not allow that! And if we send them away who knows what those freaks would do to us!"

After a while of shouting arguments, Harry finally awakes from all the sounds. I stiffed a bit as I know how this was going to turn out and as if sensing my fear, Harry started exactly what I was afraid of; he started wailing out as loud as his voice allowed him to… Oh boy this can't be good…

"His noisy! Shut him up!" Vernon demanded as he turned around and stomped up the stairs. Petunia, after a moment of silence – except the crying – turned to us.

I was expecting a sneer or a scowl, but I was a bit taken aback to see the troubled look as she picked up Harry from the basked and rocked him back to sleep.

I watched consciously as she – surprised me again – gently lay Harry back on the basket, and then eyed me. Then she scowls a bit. "I suppose we're stuck with you then" she spitted and walked back up the stairs.

I couldn't be more grateful that Harry was always a good little baby and rarely woke up at night, as the Dursleys just left us there in the basket on their living room floor for the night.

:***:***:***:

The Dursleys as expected did decide to keep us… But certainly not by choice…

To anyone who asked, we were the children of the drunken man and the freak of a sister, as they like to put it.

And if I could have done anything about it, I would have punched the frigging douches on the face (something I promise myself to do someday).

They never really physically hurt us, and they feed us and took quite an… average care of us. While constantly reminding us _infants_ that Dudley was better than us.

Seriously, they were just that dumb.

I did my best to get out of trouble and help out my brother as best as I may as I was already adapted to the _great art_ of walking. But it was seriously hard to get out of trouble when the Dursleys were watching like a hawk, _waiting_ for a mistake.

No wonder Harry enjoys school so much.

Seriously, _enjoying school?_

I have a feeling life was just getting worst from here…

* * *

><p><em>3 months is usually how much I give my OC to mature up so please excuse that I always chose 3, I suppose it has something to do with the fact that it's my favorite number.<em>

_And... writing Harry Potter fanfic was one thing, to say the truth, among my other fanfic, Harry Potter is always the one I am most afraid to publish. The maturity of the community... terrifies me compare to the other anime fanfics..._

...

… _So? Any questions?_

_Oh and please review!_


	2. Growing Up

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Just Evangeline._

_And this is an SI OC story, if you don't like it than don't read it._

..:***:.:***:.:***:..

By the time I was ten I work day and night for the Dursleys alongside my brother.

I will not tell you about being a baby.

Yes, eating, sleeping, and being yelled at. Learning, teaching – Harry – and bam, were done explaining my toddler moments! Moving on.

And as for age 5…

_The familiar sight of the Potter's living room was enough to convince me that I was dreaming. Not caring about the tea-cups on the coffee table, the ones Lily always use, I look straight at the person in front of me._

_She was holding a doll, her bright green eyes narrowed into slits as her red hair falls a little pass her shoulder. With that look and my perspective, her five years old looks more like a porcelain doll than the toy she was holding._

_I was back in my teenage form, blond hair and blue eyes._

_I was Amy standing in front of Evangeline Lily Potter._

"_You stole my life…" The girl mumbled._

"_You were never supposed to exist." I answered back with cold voice, knowing well and assuring myself that I have no regrets about taking her place as the start of my new life._

_Then suddenly the room went cold as her green eyes turned fierce, I tried my best to put on my poker face but I did not argue that my shield was crumbling as Lilly and James's dead flash before my eyes. "You did nothing!" She hissed. "I allow you to have my body so you could do __**something**__ but you. did. nothing!"_

"_Don't speak to me as if you could have done something about it!" I retorted._

"_I couldn't but you could! That was why I allow you!" she shouted._

"_Who are you to order me around?" I huffed as I glared straight at her frightening green orbs._

"_I am the true owner of this body." She answered smirking. "Face it even without me interfering I know you notice the changes." That I did, even though I have a mature mind… I was always so… childish._

_I scanned her with indifference. "Do you really believe I will willingly give you back this body? It is now my life."_

"_Take that back before I make sure you never return!" She scolded._

"_But I control the body…" I smirked at seeing her wide eye stare, jackpot._

"_Then we shall wait until I reach your age!" She screamed at me. "They don't love you! They love me! You're no one to them!"_

That night, I woke up gasping for air, much like the first time I woke in this world.

That was the first time in that year I cried, Harry spend the night cradling my head, shushing me and lulling me back to sleep. I could have never been more grateful that I have a brother and that he was there for me.

"…***…"

_**Age 6**_

"Yes isn't she the prettiest!" Petunia giggled as two of her friends brought their daughter over. I was dressed up in a green dress and my hair was neatly combed. But my concern was more on my brother who was fiddling with the jar of tea, filling Petunia's cup.

"Ugh, what's that smell?" The brunet girl sneered when Harry filled her cup, complaining about the non-existing smell. My hand involuntarily clenched around my cup, I wasn't that happy about her insult but getting Petunia's favor was a very crucial point for me and I act on it, indifference on my face.

"Why are you serving us like this boy!? Go take a shower." Petunia scolded my downcast brother as she pushed him away, not seeming to care that he fell down and the hot tea spill on the 6 years old's left hand. "So sorry, Lydia dear… kids this days." Petunia sighed out as she apologized to the brunet girl.

She apologized to the wrong person.

"You must excuse me, I need a bathroom break." I asked and make my exit as elegant as I could, when I was out of sight, I ran to the cupboard knowing my brother was there.

Seeing him crouching down and his teary eyes, I flinched. "Come on" I said as I took his uninjured hand and pulled him towards the bathroom where I know medicine were, dragging a chair along with me as I know I can't reach the medicine cupboard in this body. But with the chair, I easily reach and pull out the medicine I want, thanking God that I have a mature mind to know the difference between medicines.

"Thank you" He mumbled as I apply the medicine.

"What are sisters for?" I asked him and give him an assuring smile before I leave, dragging the chair along with me.

Making my way back to the tea party I put on my smiling façade. Sitting on the chair next to Petunia and the blond girl – what's her name Hilda? Heidi? – I brought myself back to the conversation.

"Ew, what's that smell?" The blond girl asked me, mentioning to the smell of the medicine. I mentally scolded myself for forgetting to wash my hands.

"I'm sorry but that must be the smell of the soap." I told her with my best smile, she easily fall victim to my false smile as she smiled back.

"And I heard that she can already play the violin, such smart girl, why not enter her to the talent show." Said the blonde's mother.

"Since you've mentioned it…" Petunia answered. I was busy sipping my tea and pretend to not care when the brunet girl spoke again, her words making me froze.

"Yes you have such charming children Aunt Petunia… compares to Aunt Lily's son…" She sneered at the last part adding the fire to my already anguished mine. The woman dares to announce herself as my mother? After all the things she said about my parents? All the things she done to Harry!

"Yes such disappointment she grew up to be, Lily." Her mother continued while I carefully placed my teacup. Waiting patiently just for the right moment.

"Yes, she ha – Auh!" I have pulled the table cover. The brunet and her mother are soaked with hot tea from the newly placed tea jar and my carefully placed cup of tea has drenched my auntie.

I excuse myself, ignoring my aunt's angry shrieks. That was how I landed myself away from the spare room and end up sharing the cupboard with my brother.

A fare trade… it was worth it.

"…***…"

_**Age 7**_

The wonders of being seven. You know, manipulating your cousin to get more allowance, watching your brother break windows with pure anger, then moving on to watching said brother summoning brooms, discovering you are in fact not a squib and quite magical if I may add.

Yes, the usual.

…

Who am I kidding! I'm a fudging witch. A _witch!_

Granted I'm not green with a pointed nose, nor can I be melted into puddle of Evangeline by having people throw a bucket of water at me (believe me it happens) but then again, this is Harry frigging Potter world not the wizard of Oz.

Yes, strange indeed scrubbing floors in a world name after your twin brother…

Quite honestly, I feel misjudged.

Oh the magic part?

Yes that.

At first, I do notice the pull of _something_ in me and _around_ me. But I take it for strange effect of being reincarnated – which in a way, it was – but turns out it was somehow link to my magic core. I have no idea how it worked, but I do know that after much practice, I can summon something, wand-less and sound-less.

And I know my brother was also unconsciously doing it.

I manage to convince him to hide it from the Dursleys with the speech of them taking anything we like away from us. Works like a charm… a first year charm for a 7th year.

Granted I didn't lie. I know for a fact that harry have a _very_ strong magic core that I could only hope to compare with. But I also know that if the Dursleys find out about our little gift, they will in fact put a stop to it. And surpassing magic is never good for a child especially when they were to use magic in an everyday base later on, it does not help that holding their magic back for too long makes it harder to control for them later.

I had read that somewhere…

I suppose being able to summon something at our age was quite a brilliant gift.

Like Lily; who could move a flower at such young age.

But I will freely admit that I was hoping to be a squib. _Just_ so I won't get involved in the whole fiasco. Granted I will be horribly worried about Harry, but still, I would at the very least know that he was going to be safe and sound at the end of the day... Years. 7 years.

And as cruel as it sounds, though I really want for them to live, I have no sympathy for the people who died as I do not even know them.

For all I know Cedric was a _very_ successful vampire that sparkle name Edward… And I saw a picture of Fred and Dumbledore on the red carpet about a month before I die. Remus and Sirius are people I actually care a bit for… but I still see them in the Harry Potter Theater _enjoying_ themselves among the paparazzi.

Yes I have issues.

It was kind of hard to surpass all that for a young mind like mine.

And yes, I maybe mature and a lot brain-y than normal seven year olds, but I know my taste and emotion has somehow shrink back while I was busy teaching my brother how to walk.

Take my obsession with Dudley's rattles when I was 16 months old for example.

Quite embarrassing when you count my pass 19 years of living before dying… And now I was in a stage where girls are believed to have cooties… and for some strange reason, the word boys sound disgusting and evil.

Not the point.

Point; I'm a witch. I can either say yes to Hogwarts and get caught up in the whole fiasco, or I could say no and stuck myself to be the Dursleys maid and hopefully Harry would free me once he turns eighteen.

…

So Hogwarts it is!

It helps that I have a great spell list in my brain before I was even born, thanks for being a Harry Potter nerd.

And I am quite interested in being able to use magic. That has got to be a great expand of knowledge, right? I mean, being introduced to a whole new world; it define that there was so much more out there, and I was always interested in learning more… as much nerdy as that sounds…

So, in saying, though I was not exactly thrilled, I do not take not being a squib too hard. I sure as hell don't fancy wearing oversize Dudley's old cloth for the rest of my teenage life to come.

In fact, I am _patiently_ waiting for my magic core to expend; which I found increase by use of magic and by growing up. But like most thing in the world, knowledge was the top reason for success in everything, even in magic.

I wonder how well Dumbledore would take it when he finds out how many spells I already know with all its wand-work and pronunciations. How many dark and forbidden magic I know, granted I also know light magic and I still have no idea how well most _will _work. But still, how well _will_ he take it.

Not so well, I will guess.

That is why after finding out I could not shield my mind with the little that I got, I intend to learn _Occlumency _as fast as I got my hands on a wand and use it, as hard as learning it may be. After the sorting, that is.

We don't want the hat to announce to the whole school that I was mind-shielding myself with a 5th year and above spell before the welcoming feast even begin. But still highly unlikely as I wasn't even sure if I would go to Hogwarts and I didn't even want to know if I _could_ master the spell.

I'm such a Mary-Sue~

But one thing for sure…

With the future we had? Being weak is not an option.

I have to be smart enough to help my brother without messing the future up enough to kill us.

… After I washed Dudley's coat.

With that thought in check, I walked in the washing room, slowly scanning the room and taking in the sight, than blinked twice.

"Harry, why are you soak and soapy?"

I watched as my big *cough* little *cough* brother wiggled out of the huge laundry basket, than he looked up at me with his incredibly enormous green eyes. "Do you really want to know?"

I blink yet again and force my lazy mind to think it over… and discover that no, I in-fact do not want to hear the crazy tale of The-Boy-With-Top-Talent-Of-Getting-In-Trouble with his law of By-The-Way-If-You-Follow-I'm-Dragging-You-In-It. I shrugged, took the closest basket then walked out.

I walked up the stairs, walked into Dudley's room without even knocking and started collecting the dirty cloth that were trashed around everywhere in the room, knowing perfectly well that it'll piss the pig head off.

Forgive my mistake, he was already a full fledged pig.

"What do _you_ think you're doing?!" He practically spitted at me while I happily ignore his existence.

"Collecting your dirty clothes" I answered airily after awhile and then finally, I stand up straight and look up at him. "Oh no… I think you need to jump in the basket as well!" I added dramatically and motioned to the basket. This got him looking like a tomato.

Sign of pumped up anger, I mentally told myself as I picked up the basket of dirty clothes and turn back to walk out of the piggy farm.

"I'm telling on you!" He shouted from behind me as I was about to walk out the door.

I stopped and turned my smirking face back at him. "Oh now, you don't want to get us in trouble do you cousin, after all it would be such tragic if the broom ghosts followed you around and steal your chocolates again wouldn't it?" I asked innocently "and wouldn't aunt Petunia be _happy_ if I found all the test papers you _lost_?" I added.

I exit the room with much satisfaction after watching him whimpered with his blood drained face.

No need to tell him that Petunia would always side with him, let him believe what he must, at least I'm making good use of it.

I then went down the stairs again to enter the washroom which was now half covered in bubbles with a bundle of Harry among the bubbles.

"I'm not even gonna asked" I deadpanned.

"Yes don't" Agreed Harry from somewhere among the bubbles with soak socks on top of his head.

I busted out laughing while Harry pouted.

We were so in trouble.

Not that I care!

::

_**Age 8**_

"Come on! Hurry"

Sneaking out at midnight to visit the park has been our thing since some months ago. I know that it was not safe in anyway, magically and humanly. Because we were out to practice magic, anyone could see us. But that is why I chose the park, because the park – no matter how crowded it was at noon – at night was always isolated… if you don't mention the drunks here and there.

And that's the second part. We were merely 8 years old, not to mention one of us is a girl. And as such, it was not safe for us to sneak out at night especially to go to isolated, dark places. But mentally, I knew I was at the very least mature enough to understand that harry was 8 and he needed my guidance.

It did help that I think so highly of myself, how modest of me I know.

Reaching the park, as always, Harry grinned and skips to the center, enjoying what little freedom we have in this small town.

"So what now?" He asked.

"I don't know…" I breadth out, not saying anything about what I was seeing; this happen often, Harry's magic shows awfully easy when he was emotionally over driving himself and today has been a hard day for us. So, I watch in silent, the way my brother's surrounding seems to glow gold as he smile widely.

Plucking the flower that was next to the stone I was sitting on, I watch in amusement as I willingly made the petals dance.

By now my brother was playing on the swing.

"_Accio rock_." I hissed out quietly willing my mind to focus on the small pebble. I watch in mild amazement as the small rock slowly, wobbly but surely flew up and started approaching me. "Amazing" It never chest to amaze me…

"Hey Angie…" My brother called out. Noticing the now gloomy atmosphere around him, I approach him and sit on the swing next to him, slowly swinging myself back and forth. "Do you really think our parents were… bad?"

I blink at him. Sure I was expecting something about our parents sooner or later, but I was not prepared for the emotional blow I was _not_ supposes to feel… and yet I feel it. "No" I whispered out, barely hearing myself.

"What?"

"I said no," I confirmed, than I turned my gaze to the star filled sky. "I believe they were great parents and I also believe that there was a specific reason about their dead." I answered dismissively.

"You think they were murdered?"

"No" _They were. _"I think there is a great reason why Auntie and Uncle lies about them… maybe a brutal dead?"

"Don't say that" Harry groaned, his head gazing up at the stars. It was funny how it turns from me talking to him from him talking me out of it. "The stars are pretty tonight."

"Look, its Sirius" I said as I pointed at the dog constellation, mentally telling myself not to laugh because I almost accidentally say 'Snuffles' there instead of 'Sirius'.

"Yeah… that star always makes me feel better." Harry said softly. This truly hit my curious button as I observe him over the moonlight.

_Yes, stars do seems magical. _I heard the girl whisper inside my head.

"…***…"

_**Age 9**_

I hold my bruise cheek with one palm, ignoring the throbbing pain and Vernon's yells.

It was worth it.

What had happened?

Well, let's start from the beginning shall we?

Let's see, Harry, Dudley and I are all attending school and as expected soon enough the pre-school and elementary were boring for me so I've skip grades. For some reason, my brother wish to skip too so he studied hard. He wasn't in my class, but he manages to land himself one grade ahead of Dudley.

It was difficult for the Dursleys to accept but the eye of society has pushed them. For me, I was very proud of Harry.

Then this morning, Dudley was sick and Harry has to stay at home to care for the sick kid.

I came home with Harry's assignment but I forget Dudley's. After all they didn't ask.

But that was enough for uncle to slap me.

I really regret nothing.

"…***…"

_**Age 10**_

"It's not fair!" I whined.

"Angel, we're living in a cupboard, you honestly can't judge fairness by the color of your candy wrapper!" My brother sighed.

"But – but! I want the pink one!"

Yes, one other thing, maybe mature and scheming most of my time but my taste in things and my mind _definitely_ show a childish side. And about this nagging feeling…

It was like… I was two people sometimes.

I mean, I was not having a personality disorder or anything like that, nor does it bug me… I mean, I would totally understand if my taste and emotions were of a child again, such is the nature when you _are _one. And I don't particularly think it's the influence of another, weather it was another soul in me or not.

But there is this… nagging feeling that this body was just not mine. I control it, I live its role but there is just this…

_I_ have the body. _I_ have the mind... but I would not be too surprise if there was in fact a soul who was not Amelia, the true holder of the name Evangeline in me and considering my childish taste and the feeling that I was _never_ alone.

Anyway, let's forget about that… for now.

"Why don't you just buy the pink one then?" My brother questioned reasonably.

"But I'm saving money!" I whined yet again. And no, I did know as a Potter, we were rich, but there were just some things I want _before_ Hogwarts… _Just_ in case I didn't end up in Gryffindor which I'm almost certain would happen…

… Like the tracking device bracelet I've been meaning to buy.

"You said that since we were seven" Harry deadpanned.

"I'm saving for your next birthday!" _Tracking device bracelet_.

Then finally, my brother caved and bought me the pink wrapped sweet but not before shaking his head in exasperation. I grinned and thanked him, earning me a bird nest red-head thanks to him messing it up.

...:***:...:***:...:***:...

The day at the zoo was quite… eventful.

But hey I get to find out that I am very much a non-parseltoungue – but of course I was never once what's-his-face-! horcrox – I watch in pride and contentment as harry has a little chat with the snake and Dudley fell inside the glass.

But I couldn't ignore the tug in me as the show has indicated one thing.

Things were not changing.

Good…

That evening I sneaked out and went over to the biggest store in Private-drive.

"I'm sorry but the latest model was already sold… But this is the exclusive one little girl! You know the one that could sing!"

"It's a toy"

"But it sings and way better than some stupid tracking-devi–"

"I need a tracking-device, not a singing bracelet"

"… I'm sorry but those things were just too expensive to have a new shipment on..." without a word I stomped out of the store, not worrying one bit about the fact that I was acting like a child. I plopped myself down on the nearest bench and sighed deeply.

… I'm going to have to find another form of thing for tracking my brother down.

Gosh! It does not help that this was still the 20th century!

Now let's see… was there any potion or spells on harry potter that could track down people, surely there must be with the existence of the marauder's map… think think think!

_And_ it does not help that in every passing year, I began to forget like every single human growing up… that was why I write out all the important points in the lock book. That way, I would remind myself of the movie every time I read it.

While I was busy musing, an owl suddenly came flying in my direction and drop a box near my feet, then fly away again. I proceed to looking at the blue present box.

Well, this was awkward…

I shocked my head and picked up the box after making sure I was alone in the area of the street.

There were two familiar looking bracelets, an emerald dress made of a _very_ familiar fabric… and a lemon-drop in a bottle…

That was quite… odd.

I pick up the card; there in a neat handwriting was a letter.

_An early present to Harry and Evangeline Potter._

_A.D._

I give the note a blank stare.

A.D.

Albus Dumbledore. The only reason I haven't thrown the package down the trash can yet.

And quite honestly if I was any normal 10 years old Potter, I would have no idea who A.D. is and still _would_ be suspicious of _something_…

… Wait, aren't 10 years old a bit more innocent than that?

Not when I was 10, no.

And how does he know I want the bracelet…

The only people who know were me and the storekeeper who I asked to save the bracelet for me all those years ago.

The shopkeeper who live in our neighborhood and somehow always manage to disappear without us noticing… the shop keeper who seems to be very interested in our lives. And Dumbledore was a curious man who would not just leave the chosen boy without sending at least one spy…

Oh…

I can't believe I miss _that_ part out… of course Dumbledore would send _someone_ to keep an eye on us… Wow… it took me that long to figure it out.

Then again, normal people were not supposed to figure that part out… so its okay, I suppose. With the last thought I picked up the box and headed hom- towards the Dursleys house, after all, the sun was setting…

I was grateful that the Dursleys were still busy calming their son upstairs in his room as I quickly shove the box inside the cupboard… room that Harry and I shared.

"What's these?" The said boy questioned.

"Gift from a stranger" I answered as I wave him away.

"Angel, what did I tell you about strangers?!"

"I was kidding!" I defended.

Harry crossed his arm and give me a glare, if I was truly 10, it might have been intimating… and it was a little… but his cuteness covers it all! "Well?"

"…Well?" I echoed.

"Angel!" Harry demanded. I stared.

"_A gift from our future school head-master who like lemon-drops and I have this as proof" I said as I flashed him the lemon-drops "Oh, did I mention this school is for wizard and witches and there is a very huge chance he would die before we graduate? By the way I think this dress is a material mom buys for me when I was about 8 months old…"_

Yeah _that _will end well…

"Our future magical school head-master" I deadpanned.

"No really."

I was about to argue with him about how insufferable and thick headed he is when I stop myself; because really, that's exactly what I was in his point of view.

I was quite glad to see the Dursleys rushing down and started yelling at us, not that I love being yelled at, just the simple fact they get me out of my brother's dangerous curiosity circle.

Harry can have the red bracelet even though red and blue in a package generally means that red is for girls. He'll thank me later.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

I wake up at the crack of dawn in the morning that my brother and I turn 11. I took a shower and then wore the emerald dress as I gently caress the fabric, faintly remembering the last time I get to touch this particular fabric.

It was with Lily that time, she was preaching to Dumbledore about the fact that the particular fabric was quickly running out and that her little girl _had_ to get one.

Dismissing the memories and the unwanted emotions, I gently put on the oversize Dursley's old cloth on top of the dress, taking extra measure not to harm the dress in anyway and debate weather if I should check the mail box or not. I quickly decided no, as I _would_ like our _Uncle_ to meet Hagrid.

When the day come, I wake in glee as if sensing what was coming and get myself a shower. Soon, we will be out of this hell hole.

With that thought in mind, I happily head downstairs and started preparing breakfast. Soon the _family_ started gathering as Harry brought in the letters. I waited, excitement, fear, anticipation boiling in me. Right now all my emotions would make a perfect anxious potion, I decided.

"A letter for you..." Harry stated with wide eyes and then looked back down. "And me!"

That was about when Vernon snatched the latter and as any polite and obedient girl - which I was not - I let him.

"Of course he was going to do that" Harry mumbled. The little changes in Harry's speech from the movie startled me a little. Clearly I have been a bit of an influence here and there in Herry's life.

Harry was kind of meek while he was 11 even in the movie... and book. He was influenced a lot by the Gryffindor, Harry was brave, strong and firm, true, but we could clearly see his development over the years in the book as Harry grows bolder, stronger and brave as ever in the influence of his surroundings.

One thing though, Harry never in all his might never lose his kindness but Voldi's influence were here and there. I wonder what Harry would have been like if he ended up in Slytherin…

I was brought out of my musing when Vernon ordered breakfast.

^8^8^8^8^8^8^8^8^8^

I flatly ignore the shrieks and whines when the house was flooded with letter, not even really caring to grab one myself as I stoically sit inside the cupboard, waiting for Harry to come in, and in he came.

"Those people _are_ persistent" I stated dryly, referring to both Hogwarts and the Guardians of ours, as I receive a flat look from my so-call brother. I shrugged then just continue waiting for Hagrid to show up.

It didn't really take lots of days, the waiting I mean.

And sure enough he does, not that I see anything but with all the noises one could be sure we were invaded, which in a strange way, we were.

Not that I minded.

^8^8^8^8^8^8^8^8^8^

I knew the magical side of the world that existed would have been impressive, I knew. But looking around, I just couldn't help but keep asking questions. I was just lucky Hagrid was there to fill my curiosity as I pour questions after questions. Harry simply smiled weakly at all my questions knowing better then to interfere my at-the-moment knowledge-absorbing insanity.

I was perfectly happy.

But something tugged in my mine.

Draco Malfoy.

Harry and the boy's meeting at Diagon Alley hasn't been the perfect one, not that I blame Harry Potter, the Malfoy was a prat and I should not really care at all about the encounter. But of course there was the big chance that I _would_ end up in Slytherin.

If it wasn't bad enough that Slytherin and Gryffindor hated each other but having the same Malfoy Harry hated so much in the same house could be a disastrous wrack that throws me away from my brother.

I know... I'm over thinking a bit but the thought was disturbing enough. I certainly don't want to lose the only family I have left.

With that thought I asked permission to roam around the Diagon Alley myself, promising to meet them at Madam Malkin's Robes. It wasn't easy, but I mashed up my charisma and with a little help from my brother who have sensed my scheming mind (don't asked, it's a twin thing... and yes I'm being sarcastic) I managed to get the permission.

Without a word I head straight to the Robe shop, only stopping to admire some broom stick (come on! a chance to fly! You would too) on the way.

As I entered the shop only stopping a little to remove Dudly's old coat revealing the emerald robe that no pureblood witch would be ashamed on wearing. If I need to meet the nice side of Draco Malfoy, I need to look the part too.

Now, where was Malfoy again?

:***:***:***:***:***:

"You 'av a charm'in li'll sister!" Hagrid exclaimed happily to the Boy-Who-Lived. As said boy eyed the shopping list while considering all the things they need to buy, then at the fact said sister had left him to do it all alone. Not to mention he kind of _help_ her get away.

"Yes, yes she is." The chosen one exclaimed sourly.

:***:***:***:***:***:

_Please Read and Review. Command on it, point out the mistakes and any question is welcome._

_But if you're simply gonna insult it because it is an SI... go get a life I don't take your shit._

_Thank you all who review, favorite and follow this stories. I am so happy and I thank you very much!_

_... But I'm seriously wondering if Harry Potter community appreciate SI OC even just OC in general considering the guest hate mail we all got. Sorry if I offend anyone... I don't mean it._


	3. Establishing Social With A Prat

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter._

_Evangeline's wand reasoning:-_

_1. Wood: Because the wood involve birthdays and Harry and her shared their birthday not to mention knowing the future and protecting people can be a spiritual quest._

_2. Core: Because it is the one that describe her the most... besides I have been obsessing over it since I've got it on a quiz._

_I dedicate this chapter to iluvfairytale who encourage me._

* * *

><p>Draco was quite excited about the idea of finally attending Hogwarts. His mother has often said it was a place one found one's self.<p>

But of course, Draco knew who he was already. He was Draco Malfoy, one of the purest of blood the wizard society had still. Not to mention one of the most dominating. He would, as expected of him, end up in Slytherin, where wizards and witches were UN-tainted and were superior. With his father's influence, what was there to stop him?

As he smirks with pride at his thoughts, his eyes spotted a fall of crimson from the same door he watched his parents leave. He watch, amused as the petite little girl huffed, seemingly searching for something.

He frowned a bit as her eyes found his and the dancing emerald sparkled in what Draco had get to know to be curiosity and excitement. Then she smirked, as if she was a cat who has just found her favorite mouse. Draco raises his brow.

The girl, confidently and gracefully glide towards him and stopped at a respectable distance. "Hogwarts too?" she asked, giggling a bit as if it was something funny. An inside joke perhaps? Right her question.

He all but held up his head and smirked answered her affirmative. The girl give a nod, then turned her head towards the counter, ordered some uniform robes and some other in the counter that he was currently leaning on, seemingly demanding it to be fitting her perfectly.

Not liking being ignored, and also a little bit cautious about people he associated with in public – For all he know she could be some half-breed or worst a mud-blood – though she certainly don't dress like one, it was still possible.

"What house do you suppose you'd be in?" He said and paused a bit. But before he could complete his sentence and announced his dislike for the house with the yellow uniform, the girl answered.

"I'm not sure... but both my parents are Gryffindor" at this announcement, Draco frowned because his father never speak too highly of the house, the girl failed to see it as she was still facing the counter. "But I doubt I'd end up there" The girl continued, casting him with a side look. "You seems like you'd end up in Slytherin" The green eyed girl stated.

"That is the plan" He all but announced.

"Pureblood?" The girl asked. At this, his all time ego swelled as he nodded confirming the girl.

Then the girl started to ignore him again as the tailor started measuring her. Nobody in their right mind ignore Draco Malfoy! Especially kids their age.

"I heard that the Potter twins would be entering this year as well" He mused not liking to be ignored, yet again. The girl's head perked up with interest at the name of the twins. Of course, _everybody_ knows them. "The savior of the world" he added with a bit of sarcasm and a bit of admiration "What _would _they be like?"

After some silence, the girl spoke.

"Do you believe in blood supremacy?" The girl asked rather bluntly, still not even facing him. The nerve of her!

"Of course" He answered "We are better then all those ignorant muggles and mudbloods." And he mean it too.

"Oh my, then you're going to have a problem with the twins..." The girl judged half-heartedly.

"You speak as if you knew them, and what would be the problem. If the twins are smart enough they would never choose to be on a side against me." He exclaimed haughtily as he looked at her just in time to see the dark little smirked on the girl's face, he narrowed his eyes at that; his Slytherin self-preservation instinct kicking in.

"Are you saying you can have an alliance with them?" The girl asked, as if challenging him.

"Are you saying I can't?" He challenged right back. She shrugged.

"Does that mean you can?"

"Of course" He answered with a triumph smirk.

"Somehow, I highly doubt it..." The girl argued, shaking her head.

"You just watch!" Draco all but announced.

:…***…:

I stared at the fuming boy. The scheme has been working well; actually the boy has been kind enough to talk himself right into it with all his pride and ego. Challenging his Slytherin ambitious side was a marvelous idea, if I may so boldly add.

It also helps that my brother and I are the next big thing in the wizard world. People hero-worship Harry Potter right? And Draco wants the spotlight, I don't want my relationship with my brother strained, everybody wins.

Though I was a bit tactless here and there but we are 11 and he wasn't really the mastermind himself revealing idiotic believes like that without sugar-coating it.

"The Potters are half bloods" I informed carefully. "A muggle born mother, who sacrifice her life for them" I continued flawless, emotionless voice. "Both of their parents, a Gryffindor"

Draco frowned as he comprehended my words.

"I don't think you would last a day with them, with all the Gryffindor loyalty, along with all the muggle born to insult in them… not to mention Gryffindor and Slytherin aren't exactly in perfect terms" I ended coolly.

"You're judging me like you know me" He answered, raising one eyebrow.

_Oh I know you all right._

"But, it seems to me like you can't last a day without insulting someone" I drawled out.

"I so very much can" He claimed with a haughty smirk.

Then I suddenly smiled up a sugar sweet smile at him which seems to startle him a bit, well he was definitely defensive. "Okay then, I will be observing...?" I paused, faking ignorance.

"Malfoy" He informed, as if the name was of the God's "Draco Malfoy"

I give him a small curtsy, but not low enough to enlarge his ego. "Mr Malfoy"

"May I ask for a name, my lady?" He asked playing the polite drama with me.

Then right at the time Harry entered. I raise a brow at the timing as both our eyes landed on the green eyed boy.

"Filthy mudblood" The white haired boy judged next to me, stating his opinion on the meek looking Harry who seems to be surprise every time some kinds of magic meet his gaze. Right then, I shot him a rather emphasis look.

Yeah, he gets it.

Without a word the Malfoy heir stormed out. I rolled my eyes at his drama. Obviously this plan needs a lot more pushing.

As I watch the Malfoy leave, my brother has snuck up closer. "Who was that?" I looked over at the messy haired brother of mine.

"Malfoy, he seems like a nice person (_gag me_) a bit rough around the edge" I answered. "He's going to Hogwarts too" I explained as Harry nodded, absorbing my explanation.

"So, what's next?"

"Wands..."

"Oh."

"Oh?"

"This world is so awesome!"

"…***…"

For all its glory, Diagonal Ally just wasn't enough to quench my thirst and curiosity for more and more knowledge that I know this side of the world brings. Any conversation I had with Draco Malfoy was now hid in the back of my mind as I happily talk with my brother. After all, our little encounter had prevented me from the book store.

"That turban head guy who claimed to be our professor was just suspicious!" I noted dramatically, knowing full well that I was pushing my luck with this.

"Ange, anyone with a turban is suspicious to you since we were 5." Claimed my brother rather dryly; on his defense, he was not lying.

"You're just jealous that I have better detective skills then you!" I accused back.

"... You do not." My brother drawled.

"Yeah! And pig fly!" I exclaimed, sticking my tongue out. Not the most intelligent thing a person of _my _caliber can come up with.

"They do." Simply joined the caretaker who was next to me "D'nt they?" He asked, as two pair of green eyes landed on me. Not long later, Harry sanded me a triumph look.

"You're all just jealous!" I retorted rather sulkily, which made Harry chuckled.

I spend the rest of the trip sulking and remembering all the things I promise to do in my past life 'when pigs fly'.

Welp. You never know darling.

"We're h'er" Announced Hagrid after some time. Just like that all my sulking atmosphere flew out the window as I all but ran inside the door of the wand shop.

The shop itself was not much, give or take. But the moment I set foot in it, I was almost overwhelmed by all the magic that surrounded me, calling to me and some, repealing me. It was such a new level of stage for me that I was too giddy to notice Harry trying his first wand which blast almost did hit me. At that moment I snapped back to reality.

After some time, Olivander finally let him try the wand that he and Dumbledore both knew would match the chosen one (I mean really what were they after, the drama?) as I watch in fascination; the way fiery golden rays and dust that surround the magical Harry.

11 inch, Holy, Phineox Feather.

Then it was my turn, of course I all but push my still very much smiling brother out of the way – because I can – then grinned up at the man who was, at the time, busy talking about He-Who-Does-Not-Have-A-Nose.

"...Right" He finally sighed as he handed me one wand. "11 inch, Holy, Unicorn hair, good for healing and quite spiritual-"

He didn't get to finish as I swing the wand and break a glass window... and other… glasses. Like maybe my brother's glasses?

Then it goes on and on but it just doesn't work that way. "It seems to me that you had quite a conflicted soul" He said softly. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say I'm searching for one wand for two souls"

I visibly tense at that mentioned and I am very sure he saw, but I kept my big-mouth shut and thankfully, so do he.

"However, if we completely ignore one side of the conflict and concentrate on the stronger soul and alone..." He mumbled as he handed me what looks like a 12 inches long, holy twig. "I usually don't go for temperamental wands, but seems your own conflict can make it an exception"

With that I swing the wand and watch as magic surrounded me, that my friends, was a wonderful feeling to experience, something I had never expect to feel in my old life. Powerful. Enlightened. Protected. Bliss.

"12 inches, Holy, Kitsune claw" Olivander speaked. "A temperamental wand, it would remain loyal to only one master and one alone. A bit dark but good for healing. A core made for the witty and the intelligence" He informed.

Of course I was too busy cooing over my new wand – as Harry goes to pay for the wand, wand-polish and wand holder – to notice.

"…***…"

"Hagrid, where can we find new glasses for Harry?" I peaked up.

"Why 'ar you 'askin?"

"Well... I kinda broke his (_purposefully_) in the wand shop during one of the wrong wands..."

"... You did it on purpose!" Harry shouted hotly.

"You know me so well!" With that said I skip away from my brother's grudge.

Like I said, he knows me. And that is how I get rid of Harry Potter's frigging signature glasses... because I can. And believe me I have been plotting for a while now, after all, Harry has pretty eyes, the glasses were lame and he play Quiditch. The eye doctor seems to agree as she healed my brother's 'young and poor' pupils.

... Like that, my magical day was over as we go on our marry way to the Durslys household.

"…***…"

Harry and I spend our 11 years concealing our magic from our guardians, again, if they can ever be called _that_. So, the harsh realization has come as quite a shock to them. And all the weight of 11 years falls on us on the last few days in the household.

Yes, they had already hated us because of our parentage. But Petunia never hurt me, Vernon always find reasons to somewhat slap or beat me, but not much was ever found as they have thought that we were not magical. But now, things have changed; insults after insults and assaulting every frigging chance that they get.

But both Harry and I are just happy that we were leaving soon. Dumbledore's plan to make us love the wizard society has work rather well, I have to grudgingly admit.

And I have another problem.

Nothing! No spells that I have known were working for me! And _Occlumency_? I can barely keep my own mind on check, it was impossible with the 11 years old girl in my head! How am I going to even learn it at all!?

And the other spells, I know the spell so I can use it right? No, apparently I need to improve both mentally and magically first. The charm text book has said it takes _talent, knowledge _and _practice_ to get everything right. Well, it was not fudging easy.

It was so frustrating, learning all this. I suppose I need to do this the hard way like all the others. But at the very least knowing the spells will cover the knowledge part, all I need is to practice again and again. I still have five years after all.

And yes I read the entire text books out. What do you expect from the girl who graduate at the tendered age of 19 when most graduate at 22 or 23?

After that, I took a piece of paper and wrote down the questions Snape had asked Harry in the movie and gave it to said brother. We were sitting in the spare room and since we've just got our items it was rather messy. But putting that aside, it was way better than the cupboard.

"Why do I need to learn these questions?" He asked. Looking up from the ground he was currently sitting on, well that was what he gets for being polite and letting me use the table, and I was hardly one to deny polite offers.

"Because rumors have it that our potion teacher hates you" I told him with a neutral face, edging him to take the paper. But he simply continues to stare at the paper.

"Nonsense, your over-thinking again Angie," Harry said with a smile; brushing my theory off once again.

"You mean like the 'turban incident?'" I wondered out loud with a frown. Finally turning my body away from the table and facing him.

"Yes like that" He paused. "And what are you naming your owl again." He asked, referring to my red stripe black owl.

"Edward, Edward Cullen." I deadpanned.

I have discovered that I want to keep some of the things from my pass life intact in my brain aside from the story I was currently living. And what's better than the things that also had connections to this world?

"I thought we went through this before Angie, your owl is a female." He noted seriously.

And there was also that fact.

"Then be glad that it's not your children." I dismissed, earning myself his half-glare. "Actually can I name your first born, I'm thinking of naming the spawn after a deer and a dog so the future can continue without me terrorizing it and I will still take a part in it."

"You are not naming my first born." My brother answered flatly with a weird look. "And don't try to change the subject; you can't name your owl after a male when clearly it is a female."

"Actually I'm naming my owl after a sparkling vampire who's also our senior and you're the one who's changing the subject, I thought we were talking about you doubting my theories and then now you change it again when we are talking about me naming your child." I told him.

"Angel, there is no such thing as a sparkling vampire – as our defense against dark art's book – clearly say and don't talk bad about the seniors we haven't even met yet." Harry scolded. "And no, I do not doubt your theory, just your sanity."

"Our defense against dark arts books said soulless creatures and I'm not talking about the kind we study and I thought we already discover that I'm not sane 3 years ago. Trust me, turban guy is evil and potion's teacher hates you. And I'm at-least naming your second child, that's that." I said casually as I go back to reading my charm text book.

"Why do you insist Professor Ouirell is evil… moreover, didn't I tell you to stop listening to rumors?" He mentioned.

"Yes, you told me that when we were 7 and I overheard that a dark lord kill our parents." I blankly replied. "Voldemorth does exist you know."

"Well it was a onetime thing and how do you even know all that?" He asked.

"I know a future."

"Very funny Angel, just change your owl's name." He answered exasperated with sighed as he finally turn back to his boom; which by the way was the defense against dark arts text.

"Fine, she will be Esmy Cullen if you promise to believe my theories." I quipped.

Finally seeing that I was not backing down, Harry frowned. "Angel, your theories are not very convincing but if our potion's master does hates me as you say, I will believe that turban-professor is evil, Okay?" He finally promised.

"Fine but I get to name your second child after the potion's professor." I declared with a pout.

Harry was the only one I'm willing to trust my knowledge with and he _never_ believed me…

And my owl's name is Strawberry, I'm simply enjoying trolling my brother. Strawberries were my favorite fruits.

:::::::

The day came and it was easy enough to spot Mrs. Weasley after the fat uncle leave. She was telling Harry how to get across when Ginny whined that she want to go.

Giving my future sister in-law a bright smile I spoke. "Tell you what, next year I will tell you all about it so you can brag about it to the other 1st years." I promised. The girl nodded with a grin. I didn't give her my name purposefully because I don't know how to deal with a fan-girl who by the way just might marry my brother.

Ignoring the amazing sight of the Hogwarts Express and all the magical happenings around it, I followed my brother inside the train and in the cabin. Soon enough Ron came and started pestering us about our lives.

"Save a seat, I'm exploring" I announced to the question bubble red-head and the squirming brother and then pretty much ran out of said compartment. Truly, I just can't stand all the questions, as if being with another person in the show wasn't bad enough.

Harry was my brother, not a show. Draco, I honestly treated him as one of the people I was acting a life drama with; but future bother's best friend who in all my life may or may not take my place at Harry's side. Not to mention unlike Draco, he was a _good_ person.

Seriously. NO. And truth be told, I wouldn't last long in there without cursing the rat. So, I need distraction.

"Excuse me, have you seen Nevil's frog?"

I twirled, facing the... the... um... bushy brown, ah, haired girl. Then compose myself. In my defense, Hermione may have a bushy hair and buck teeth like all evil witches in muggle stories but she was a pretty girl… aside from the buck teeth.

"No, but why not asked my brother, he's in there" with that said I dashed away _and_ run smack into the unaware Draco Malfoy just as I crossed two compartments.

Just

My

Bloody

Luck.

"Not a very gracefully way to meet this time, wouldn't you say my lady" Asked the smirking ferret.

"Of course Mr. Malfoy, I was a bit... distracted" _Yeah, because I was running away from the three main characters and their _bond_, not that I have any luck running into _YOU!

"I believe I didn't catch your name." He questioned not likely taking my last words too highly.

"I didn't drop" I said plainly. Then smiled. "Evangeline Potter, pleasure to make your acquaintance" I told the now gaping boy as I offered him my hand. But of course he didn't notice as he was a bit busy gaping like a fish. "You know, I feel offended that you didn't even bother to take my offered hand." I commended slyly as I retreat my 'offered hand'.

"Oh sorry, but that's pretty hard to believe." He said soundly, than eying my forehead which was revealed rather freely because I have put on a headband to push my bangs away. "And aren't you supposed to have a thunder mark scar?"

"It's okay nobody does anyway." I answered dismissively because it was half true; no-one will believe me at the moment if I say I was Evangeline Potter. "And no, person with a scar because of killing curse would be my brother."

"Oh" Draco replied dazed, seeming to run out of what to say.

Raising my brows "Are you going somewhere?" I asked him.

He blinked stupidly seeming to finally absorb all the things that just happened. "Actually we were just thinking of introducing ourselves to you and your brother, considering all the commotion about you two."

"His in the cabin with Ron Weasley and a muggle born girl." I said gesturing to the cabin. I purposefully forget to add Hermione's name and state her parentage so he would not approach the cabin and go plant a seed of hatred. As his disgusted face appears, I quickly decided that it was a great idea.

"Why would he hang out with those people?" Draco asked scowling.

I shrugged. "Why not? They are pretty nice." I asked putting on a confuse façade.

"You soon find out that some wizard families are much better than others."

I have to admit, if the whole Dark-lord thing was not present than Draco seems like a perfectly good pawn on this chess game, but Ron is loyal and Harry need all the loyalty he can get at the moment. Besides, I know Harry's kind. He will never willingly hang out with Draco's kind if they don't both mature up a bit.

But I never say I don't believe in the possibility of their friendship if they can put houses and blood-purity aside. Gryffindor and Slytherin themselves were known to be good friends before those two topics get involve. I read all about it.

"I thought I mention before, about our mother and the entire Gryffindor thing, both the Weasley and Potters has been in Gryffindor for generations, not to mention we were raise by muggles, intolerable and insignificant, but still muggles." I mentioned.

I said this boldly because even though Draco was raised with the believe that pure bloods are superior, any kid will have a moment when they doubt their parents a bit, I'm not saying that's the case and I certainly don't think the moment is now but when that moment did come and I'm still concern with his existence, I'm planning to seize it.

But for now I need to keep him in line. "So, I guess you lose the challenge then…" I say, challenging his pride. "You did gain some of my trust so you were half done… what a pity." I continued with a fake sigh.

He didn't even win an inch of my trust, but I need to dangle something because if he notices that he has no chance he will back out… and we don't want that.

Draco finally responds with a big scowl. "I didn't say I lose just yet." He finally declared. So I smiled up at him with genuine glee.

This was an evil-plot an all, manipulating him, but you can't deny that the chance of Draco Malfoy befriending the golden-trio was interesting.

Now if it was only that easy convincing him to like the Weasleys and that muggle born children can be better than pure-blood, but I guess as long as I can keep his jealousy on track, Hermione will be proving that. Speaking of Draco's jealousy, I need to keep that away from Harry's hero-worshipers.

That is the only reason Draco want to befriend us, but it can also easily trigger his brat-jealous part if he and Harry fails to become friends.

"Let's go meat my brother yeah?" I asked.

"Of course"

Well this shall be interesting.

:::

"Harry, meet my friend Draco." I said calmly. "Draco, meet my brother Harry and his friends." The two actually shock hands and Draco even stayed after his minions left.

Safe to say the atmosphere was tense, but at least Draco hold back from being a prat and Ron was not the type to be mean without people provoking him though he was not very shy in showing his dislike for Draco.

It was such a good thing that Slytherin are ambitious and that Draco was a perfect description of a Slytherin. "Do you know Harry, your grandmother was a Black, and so is my mum… actually I think she was her...somewhat, aunt." Draco mentioned. I did not miss the smirk when I look up from my conversation with Hermione.

He was playing the friendship game as I want but that doesn't mean he was playing fair. And I knew better than anyone here, how much Harry treasured family… I think that was also the only reason Harry is still nice to Draco after Ron and the boy exchange insults here and there. Draco's comments weren't that heart filling.

I did introduce the snake as my friend.

Aside from that Draco actually hold a normal conversation with Hermione as he seems to be surprise how knowledgeable she was even through her parentage. He goes as far as to ask her if she was really a muggle born.

Harry actually seems to like Draco's normal side as they converse away. Ron actually joined in and Hermione actually admit she like us, everything went better than planned.

As strange as it sounded seeing them all just being happy in general made me proud and so unexplainably happy. Brushing my thoughts off I joined in on the conversation about what Hogwarts will be like.

I don't know about the others but I think Hermione and I will get along just fine.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Hogwarts is the kind of school that people from my old life could only dream about and seeing that school of my dreams here and now was nothing short of amazing. Even the boat ride was amazing despite the knowledge about what exactly live in the lake.

The tour was amazing and even Professor McGonagall Minerva was amazing. Well her sheer presence was, just like many of my classmate's presence amaze me.

And too soon it was time for the sorting.

As names after names are called out, the 11 years old kids seems to get more and more nervous. I was too, a bit nervous, though I was genuinely more curious. Actually, I was very curious.

Then finally.

"Potter, Evangeline." McGonagall called out, a name right before my brother. Whispers and voice raise but I ignore them. How many people are lucky enough to actually be sorted? For a Harry potter movie fan like me, this was an amazing moment.

I stepped out and scanned the teacher's table before I turn around, quickly noting Dumbledore's curious look and Severus's grudging ones, he was avoiding my gaze. I do expect that because as much as my brother look like my father, I look just like my mother.

But let's put that aside for now, this is my moment after all.

As I sit and the hat was put on my head, my heartbeat fastened, I was absorbing the moment.

_**What interesting set of memories you have here…**_ The voice spoke, making me all the more giddy. But I fought to keep my mind on tract because I have something to get across.

_So you see why my brother _must_ be on the house of the lions._

I have thought about this, if Harry does not hate Draco… than we definitely need _something_ to keep him away from Slytherin, this was that something I need to get across.

_**Yes, very. But my job is to sort.**_ I frowned a bit._**But seeing your memory, he did seem to belong to the house of the courageous.**_ I happily agreed. _**And now, I shall sort you.**_

I implied nothing nor did I demand anything because like every person in my position would, I truly am curious to know which house I will end up in. After speaking in mind for a while the hat paused.

Then it shouted.

"RAVENCLAW"

_**Cunning and manipulative, that is seen in Slytherin and not in Gryffindor but courageous enough to come with your brother despite the consequences, Slytherins are not that brash. Your loyalty to your friends is not enough to cover for your dishonesty mind. Intelligent and knowledge seeker that you are…**_

I was quite happy about it actually.

Welp, there goes my friendship with Malfoy.

* * *

><p><em>Don't see that coming? Well I've been dropping hints for her house since chapter one and yes, as you can see, Evangeline isn't really the 'Angle' type with that mindset of hers.<em>

_Yay! Golden trio are finally here!_

_And there it goes; I put Draco on the tag because I'm planning on adding him to the good side (or neutral side) to make the story interesting. And no, if the story is gonna have any romance… it'll be a looong time before that. Maybe in 6__th__ or 7__th__ year? And I doubt that it'll be with Draco… unless you want it to. Personally I really don't._

_How I love the wonders of fanfiction._

__Thank you all very much for reviews, favorites and follows_. You don't know how much it means, just... thank you.  
><em>

_Please R and R, F, F!_


End file.
